CSI: NY THE MUSICAL!
by OnlyFoolsReadMyStories
Summary: A collection of songs that coincidentally have something to do with what I'm writing. WARNING: Cheesiness involved. Do not read if you are easily... embarrassed by cheesiness. Just read my Pen Name.
1. Lindsay's Manic Monday

**Note: YES! It's the dreaded CSI: NY Musical! Like HSM only less torturous and more cheesy! YES! That is possible with me around! And I've decided to strike a deal. I put a funny quote from the show in each story and in return, I want a review! How's about that? Deal? Yes, ok, thank you very much! ON! WITH! THE! SHOOOOOOOW!**

**Ok, enough cocking around.**

**Disclaimer: I would say all the crap and everythin', but I'm too busy cryin' me eyes out!**

* * *

**Manic Monday... For Lindsay, At Least!**

Lindsay Monroe snuggled under the blanket, smiling to herself. She really was having THE most wonderful dream right now.

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP...

Then her alarm clocked ruined it all. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and she heaved herself up, cursing the stupid noise - creating machine.

Then she took a closer look at it. 5:00?? She could have sworn Mac told her to be at work at 6:00... So why was it set to 5:00? Then it struck her like lightning. _She was supposed to turn the clock forward an hour yesterday!_

'Damn!' she swore, practically flying out of bed in an attempt to make up for the lost time. At that moment, the music for a song burst out from no - where, and Lindsay Monroe burst into song:

Six oclock already  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissing valentino  
By a crystal blue italian stream

_They had to mention the details of my dream, didn't they? _Lindsay thought.

But I cant be late  
Cause then I guess I just wont get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made

_Hah!_

It's just another manic Monday  
I wish it was Sunday  
Cause thats my fun day  
My 'I dont have to run' day  
Its just another manic Monday

_Running! I didn't get time for my morning jog... damn it..._

Have to catch an early train  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane  
I still couldn't make it on time

_No, I've got to get there at 6, and it's six now, and in actual fact, I really wish I had a plane!_

Cause it takes me so long  
Just to figure out what Im gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there

_Shirt... trousers... what's so difficult? And I don't take the train!_

All of the nights  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down  
Doesnt it matter  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employments down

_I'm not even going to comment on that verse... Is it me or is this song getting less and less about me?_

He tells me in his bedroom voice  
Cmon honey, lets go make some noise  
Time it goes so fast  
When you're having fun

_Yup, definitely going off the rails now._

She zoomed down the stairs as the song finished, sending several surprised OAPs flying in the opposite direction, and knocking down several toddlers as she shoved the door open.

'Sorry!' she yelled back.

She jammed the keys into her little, reliable Ford Mondeo fustratedly and with rather unneccesary force. She muttered to herself: 'Okay, foot to the pedal, pedal to the metal...' and drove off, with, again, rather unneccesary tyre squeal and noise, and perhaps earning herself a place in the Guinness World record books for the most HOOOOOOONKS blasted at her in 10 metres.

* * *

Sorry to torture you like that, but hey, my name is OnlyFoolsReadMyStories, so there!

Here's the funny quote. Oh, and by the way, I've decided to be generous and give a funny quote for each chapter of this story rather than for each story... so I'm expecting a lotta reviews! Anyway...

**Adam** _(imitating the thief with the gun in the pic he's analyzing)_: I want some Skittles, gimme a pack of menthols and them Ho-Ho's over there. Owww, I'd love me some Ho-Ho's. And I want all your money !  
**Stella** : Adam... ADAM !  
**Adam**: Oh hi, I was just...

Heh... I personally found this one very funny especially when I heard it on the telly, Adam's voice was all high - pitched and cute...

ANYWHO... what you waiting for? Get reviewing!


	2. I Wasn't Expecting That

**Note: I won't say Thanks all the people who reviewed, because, that happens a lot and I don't want to seem common... Ah, what the hell, THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOUUUU - EEEEEEY!!**

**Anyway, here's your next chapter of cheesiness from hell. And don't comment on why there isn't a disclaimer, I already put one in the first chapter, so that basically counts for the whole story...**

**And it's Tuesday in the lab, by the way. I thought I'd do one for each day of the week.**

* * *

Danny Messer walked to his office with an upbeat step and a rather disproportionate sized grin plastered on his face. Today was his birthday! That meant an upgrade in looks, possibly health and wisdom.

But when he opened the glass door, his surprise was immense as he saw the entire team standing, with Don Flack in front, grinning with an even more disproportionate sized grin on his face than what Danny had on his face moments ago, and Mac was next to him, casually holding his guitar, with, again, another huge grin on his face. Whenever Mac smiled, everyone knew that a storm of bad luck was on the way.

_What is up with everyone grinning madly? _Danny thought.

'Happy Birthday, Danny!' Everyone chorused.

'Tha - ' He didn't even get the word out of his mouth before a kind of country - folk music came on, and mac started strumming the guitar bit for the music.

And to Danny's IMMENSE surprise, Flack, his best friend who had never seemed to hold any musical experience, burst into song!

**Once a year we celebrate  
With stupid hats and plastic plates  
The fact that you were able to make  
An other trip around the sun!**

**And the whole clan gathers round  
And gifts and laughter do abound  
And we let out a joyful sound  
And sing that stupid song**

The rest of them chorused the 'Happy Birthday' lines.  
**  
_Happy birthday!  
_Now you're one year older  
_Happy birthday!_  
Your life still isn't over  
_Happy birthday!  
_You did not accomplished much  
But you didn't die this year  
I guess that's good enough! **

Danny looked at him in utter gobsmacked - ness as Mac strummed the fiddly instrumental pause. Is this Flack? Is this a dream?

**So let's drink to your fading health  
And hope you don't remind yourself  
The chance of finding fame and wealth  
Decrease with every year **

Danny's eyes were popping out at this stage.

**Does it feel like you're doing laps  
And eating food and taking naps  
And hoping that someday perhaps  
Your life will hold some cheer **

But... but... but?

**_Happy birthday!  
_What have you done that matters?  
_Happy birthday!_  
You're starting to get fatter**

At this Danny pulled up his T - shirt and poked at his 6 - pack. _Nah, _he thought. _Still fighting fit. _He looked up agin to see Lindsay turning her head and blushing.

**_Happy birthday!_  
It's downhill from now on  
Try not to remind yourself  
Your best years are all gone**

**If cryogenics were all free  
Then you could live like Walt Disney  
And live for all eternity  
Inside a block of ICE**

**But instead your time is set  
This is the only life you get  
And though it hasn't ended yet  
Sometimes you wish it might!**

Danny's jaw, tongue and eyes were now halfway to England.

**_Happy birthday!  
_You wish you had more money  
****_Happy birthday!  
_Your life's so sad it's funny  
****_Happy birthday!  
_How much more can you take?  
But your friends are hungry  
So just cut the stupid cake**

**Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday!**

The song finished with Flack waving his hands in a kind of 'Ta - Da!' motion, and Mac giving one last dramatic chord, looking up with a 'I'm rather pleased with myself' glint in his eye.

'I'm afraid we don't have a cake. Sorry Danno.' he said casually, not even registering a trace of Danny's shock on his face.

'I made one...' said a shy voice, and everyone looked around at Lindsay; Danny had to crane his neck. She turned round with a smile, and revealed the huge cake. Everyone's breaths, even Mac's, was taken away. Sitting on the table just behind where she was standing was a massive, 3 layer chocolate cake, with handmade roses surrounding each layer and a message saying 'Happy Birthday!' in her familiar, curly writing, and underneath that, in 'small - print', was another message, saying: 'Don't listen to Flack'.

* * *

Well, I wasn't too sure on that ending but anyway! It's time for the quote of the day! Actually it's the 2nd quote of the day as I finished this chapter on the same day as I finished the 1st chapter!

I've just updated it slightly as I was looking at it just now and some bits of the song were in the wrong places, and it was really crappily edited.

**Stella:** There's something gooey here.  
**Mac:** Gooey? There's a good forensic word. Gooey. I'll have to use that more.

Yeah! Sure! You do that Mac-key! Mmhmm, stay tuned and you'll get more of this word candy in every chapter! In fact, I've just found another one here and well, here you go.

**Sid:** Sorry for the delay.. QT and I were busy necking.  
**Stella:** Come again?  
**Sid:** Necking! Looking at his neck! You don't think I'd kiss corpses, do you?  
**Stella:** No, no.. of course not!  
**Sid:** That's disgusting!  
**Stella:** I agree!

Poor Stella... use your common sense, honey... anyway, I'll stop snarking at it and let you do what you do best - reviewing!


	3. Danny's VERY Bad Day

**Note: Just to tell you, this chapter wasn't the original thing I was gonna do, but I came up with this radical idea like just now, so... what are you doing reading this note? The story's way better!**

**Wednesday, today, methinks...**

* * *

**Bad Day, Huh?**

Danny trudged along the pathway heavy - heartedly. He didn't take his motorbike because he needed sometime to think. He'd had a pretty stressful day and some fresh air was needed in his system (not to mention a cuppa good coffee as well). Suddenly, someone jumped upon his shoulders and he let out an unintentional yelp.

'Danny! What are you doing?' said Lindsay, her smile lighting up her pretty face.

'Montana, you scared the crap outta me... I'm walking home, what about you?' he replied.

'Oh I always walk home. Especially in summer. You get to have some fresh air.' she said.

There was a slightly awkward but kind of comfortable silence, when Lindsay said:

'You've had a stressy day, haven't you?'

She looked at him in the eye.

'I - er - how - ?'

'I can tell from your posture, your face, the way you're dragging your feet... shall I go on?'

He didn't answer.

The music for _another _song started up from no - where and Lindsay Monroe (aka Montana) sang for the 3rd time that week.

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_Coffee... _Danny thought wistfully

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around

_I don't sing though... Unlike the rest of you lot..._

You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

_Yeah, a vacation sounds awsome right now, as a matter of fact... but that isn't going to happen any time soon..._

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

_My system will be if I don't get some bloody coffee soon!_

And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

_There ain't no leaves, it's summer... And it's New York, where are you gonna find many trees? _

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

The song faded away and there was that silence between them again.

'So... cough up. What made your day so bad?' she asked.

'Since when did you get such a good voice?' he said, trying to dodge the question. She gave him a look that said: 'Danny-I'm-Not-An-Idiot-But-Obviously-You-Are'.

Evidently she didn't fall for it.

'Erm... well, it was stressy 'coz Mac was stressy 'coz the entire city's stressy because we haven't caught that murderer yet, but we were so close and he keeps evading us and that makes everyone stressy, especially me, 'coz he's just killed another peson and we were on top of a really tall building and Mac made me check the edge and everything for evidence and there weren't any bars and I'm afraid of heights so that didn't really help - '

'You're afraid of heights?' Lindsay said incredulously.

'SHHHHHHHHHHH, NOT SO LOUD, ok, this looks like a nice place let's get some coffee, I'm starving, wanna grab a bite? ...' He desperately tried to change the subject.

'But - '

'Oooooook, end of conversation.'

'But - '

'NO BUT'S, I JUST SAID END OF CONVERSATION!' He said in a loud whisper.

* * *

**Just to tell you, I never check my work after I've finished because I always get that kinda embarrassing feeling when I'm reading it over, so tell me if there are like, MAJORLY STUPID MISTAKES.**

**I wasn't sure about this ending either, and I've started thinking that I end on really weird things; I'll try and improve that later.**

**Anyway, time for the...(drumroll please) QUOTE! OF! THE! DAAAAAY!**

**Stella and Mac:** (stare at the flattened victim.)  
**Stella:** I'm going to call Hawkes.  
**Mac:** Tell him to bring a spatula.

**I have decided I shall be far too generous for my own liking and give you two quotes a chapter. Bully for me, YAY for you...**

**Stella:** What do you do when you can't sleep?  
**Mac:** Work.  
**Stella:** What do normal people do when they can't sleep?

**Guess what? I'm still here (BOO) because I've just found another quote. Sorry.**

**Stella:** What time did you get in?  
**Mac:** I never went home.  
**Stella:** Can't sleep?  
**Mac:** What's sleep?

**Eer, just realized that they are all M&S quotes. HAH! THAT COULD CATCH ON! Sorry, but the fact that I got them from an M&S fansite might be why. Oops, I wasn't supposed to type that, it was a thought to myself...**

**I am going to be stupid (again) and use reverse phsycology. I don't want you to review.**

**('-')**


	4. Jumping Over Your Fear

**Note: No song for this chapter. Unless you can think of one to do with bungee jumping! Mmhm, didn't think that was likely.**

**I know what you're thinking: 'Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... BUNGEE JUMPING?!'**

**Well, you gonna haveta read it first, eh?**

* * *

'Danny?' she called, looking in his office. Thankfully he had not left yet, as it was nearing the end of the day and everyone was going home. She had planned something... helpful for him.

'Hmm?' he said, looking up from the pile of work that Mac had made him do.

'When are you gonna finish that?' she asked, frowning at the large amount of paperwork. It looked ready to fall on top of him.

He sensed that Lindsay was planning something and, although he had quite a bad feeling about it, he was born a naturally curious and inquisitive guy and did not want to miss out on whatever it was.

He looked at the paperwork and thought: _Ah, screw it._

'Er, now, as a matter of fact. Why?' he asked?

'I've booked something at the local activity centre. And it's for you. Do you want to come?'

She was being deliberately vague. It was the only way to lure him in.

He scrutinized her for a moment, then agreed.

'Okay...'

* * *

'Here we are!' she said, braking with tremendous force and punishing her poor Ford Ka badly. Danny found that Lindsay did not like to take her time when she was driving.

'Why are we here?' he asked. It was a huge activity centre, complete with a large swimming pool, gym, the complete works.

'You'll see.' she said mysteriously.

After she talked with Reception, they carried on up a flight of stairs until they reached a locker room.

Danny was still looking around when he suddenly got a face full of harness and helmet.

Lindsay was already in hers.

'Montana, I've asked once already and I'll ask AGAIN: what ARE we doing here??' he asked fustratedly. He did not like being kept in the dark.

'Just get it on and you'll see.'

So he did as he told and, with difficulty, hoiked it up. He had done enough training in a harness and knew how to tighten it and work it balancing on his head.

'Follow me. Don't be embarrassed because I booked it just for you and there is no - one there, except for the instructor who will come by from time to time to check on us. It was a private booking.' she told him, which didn't help to his growing sense of bewilderment.

They went through a door which led to an open area with a hugely steep cliff.

Then it hit him like a Bugatti Veyron at full speed. Like lightning hitting an ant. like the Eiffel Tower falling on top of him.

_They were going bungee - jumping..._

'Nooooooo way. No way Montana. I am NOT doing that!,' Then, lowering his voice, said, 'You deliberately did this because you KNEW I was afraid of heights! Dammit, why did my big moth have to...'

Her smile was tiumphantly satisfactory and it did not make him feel any better.

'It's supposed to help you. And you have no choice. You're going down no matter what.'

His eyes were the size of woks.

An instructor came in and tied him in, using a load of complicated procedures.

'I assure you, Sir and Madam, that it is completely safe. I will be 'lifeguarding' this place for the rest of the day, so if you need me just yell.'

And with that he turned on his heel and walked to a seat not too far away.

'You SAID no-one would be here to watch!' Danny said incredulously.

'How else would I get you to be strapped in?' she said with a 'It's - Soo - Obvious' tone.

He sighed. Lindsay was stubborn and would not let him go until he had conquered his fear.

He stood at the edge, looking down at the frighteningly steep drop. He didn't move. His fear was not totally massive, but it was big enough to paralyze him at the thought of it.

Seeing that he was not moving, Lindsay only had one option left. She had lured him this far; he was not getting away with it. She walked over.

'Tell you what. I'll do you a favour.'

'What's that, Montana?' He replied in a slightly higher pitch than he would have liked.

Holding her breath, she reached down and pinched hard on his right buttock. He let out a loud yelp which echoed, but it gave the desired affect. He had been standing very near the edge, and with the yelp came a small jump, which was enough to get him off the cliff.

She smiled sheepishly to herself as he yelled:

'AAAAH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...'

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for any bungee fans out there, I am not good with my facts (although my collection of generally useless facts is simply enormous) and therefore had not bothered with details and made up half of it. it must be my biorhythms; my intellectual biorhythm has been ebbing low during the last few weeks.**

**Anyway, to cheer you up, here is the promised quote. no, I have not forgotten about that just because I have'nt updated in a while. It's all due to an entire 2 weeks in Cornwall, Bude's Adventure International (Which was fab, speaking of it) and of course, the normal excuse : homework. It's nearing the holidays and it's still chucking down with, not rain, but homework. But it has been a bit wet, yes.**

**ANYWAY before I get too carried away with telling you about my school life, here it is! **

**Stella**: If you wanted beauty tips, all you had to do was ask.  
**Danny**: Did you know that waterproof mascara dries out your lashes? That's amazing.

**I found this one hilarious, and I hope you did too. I mean, I hope you do too. Or is it... Oh blame the biorhythms!**

**xxx**


	5. I Didn't Know That

**Sorry for the delay. The summer is here and I was about to sing that HSM song 'Summer Time', then remembered that I hate HSM. Wow, all that trampolining at my friend's partay must have shook my head up quite a bit. Hopefully I will be able to write coherently and not type everything backwards. Although apparently some people can read backwards. Me included.**

**Disclaimer: Due to the idiocy caused by too much trampolining, I have decided to do another disclaimer for NO APPARENT REASON. Also, I tried shooting a tranquilizer dart at Jerry Bruckheimer so I could drag him in to interrogate him, but I shot a security guard by mistake and unfortunately they are not fazed by darts.**

**So you can guess what happened.**

* * *

'Montana!' Danny called out. She turned round at the sound of her nickname and smiled at his thunderstorm of a face.

'I... am going to get revenge for what you did... yesterday...' he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

'Is that a threat? Good luck with that!' she replied cheekily, and returned to her work, leaving Danny rather annoyed.

--

Danny returned home, and threw his bag on the floor. Despite what he had said, he had not been able to come up with any type of revenge whatsoever, no matter how hard he tried.

As far as he knew, Lindz was a strong, stubborn and, admittedly, fearless girl. Well, at least she was good at hiding them.

He rattled his brains once more.

_Ok. She embarrassed me. And hurt me. Man, that girl can pack a pinch! Right, drifting off now..._

Then it came to him. Yes! It was the perfect plan. And it was a good thing his and Lindsay's shift had ended early today. He was going to need a bit of time.

He wondered whether he remembered the words or not. More importantly though, was his voice up to it? Then again, the more out of tune he went, the sweeter the revenge would be... plus it was a great opportunity to do what he'd wanted to do for a very long time.

--

He punched in the familiar speed dial number and after two rings she picked up. He was ready.

'Yo Montana!' he said cheerily. 'Listen, wanna come with me to dinner tonight? I've already reserved a table so basically you have no choice...'

Silence. He could imagine the thoughts going through her head and the confused face she was putting on.

'Why?' she said slowly. 'I thought you wanted to get some 'Sweet Revenge' on me?'

He replied easily. He'd prepared for this.

'Oh, you know. I've kinda changed my mind. After all, you helped me conquer my fear, what's so bad about that? Come on, you don't have to wear anything fancy, just a simple dinner.'

He heard the cogs working in her head, but after a few seconds, she replied.

'Okay. Why not?'

'Great!' he said, a little too enthusiastically. 'I'll pick you up.'

''kay, I'll see you later.'

'Right - o.'

And hung up.

'YES! YESSITY YESSITY YESSITY YEEEEES!' He pranced around in a rather humiliating victory dance.

'Ha ha! So innocently naive, Montana...'

--

'Wow, this is a nice place.' she said, looking around at the red velvet and the gently lit candles.

'Isn't it?' he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Their appetizers arrived, then the main course, then the dessert. It all went by amazingly fast. For Danny anyway.

'Mmm, wow. I didn't know you had such great taste, Danny,' she said, sipping her wine and peering at him.

'Hey, what can I say? I'm just good like that. Just like I'm good at tricking people.'

Now was the time. Before she could even react, he had stood up and the music started up. Lindsay just stared in awed shock as he started singing. Everyone was now looking at him, wondering where the music was floating in from.

_Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book  
Don't know much about the french I took  
But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you love me too  
What a wonderful world this would be_

_Yeah, you got that right, _Danny thought.

_Don't know much about geography  
Don't know much trigonometry  
Don't know much about algebra  
Don't know what a slide rule is for  
But I do know that one and one is two  
And if this one could be with you  
What a wonderful world this would be  
_

_Now I don't claim to be an "A" student  
But I'm trying to be  
So maybe by being an "A" student baby  
I can win your love for me_

By this time, Lindsay had gone maroon and was desperately trying to hide from the staring eyes of the 'audience'.

_Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book  
Don't know much about the french I took  
But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you love me too  
What a wonderful world this would be_

The people who were sitting on the other tables suddenly started singing the little instrumental bit, whilst Danny continued grinning to shit-eating proportions and there was a twinkle in his eye.

Lindsay, however, was not so pleased. She was practically under the table.

_**La ta ta ta ta ta ta  
(History)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(Biology)  
La ta ta ta ta ta ta  
(Science book)  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
(French I took) **_

_But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you love me too  
What a wonderful world this would be_

The music faded out again, and everyone clapped. Danny bowed dramatically and turned back to Montana.

'So, Montana, whaddya say? Be my girl?' he asked with a slight pleading look.

'Danny! Yes, ok, but first I will have to say WHAT AN ABSOLUTE MEANIE YOU ARE!' she burst out, and started punching him on the chest.

'Meanie? Is that the best you can think of?'

'Well there are people around - and... wait, WHAT?' What Danny had just said had begun to sink in.

'Do - You - Want - To - Be - My - Girl?' he said, deliberately accentuating every syllable, and the audience laughed. Lindsay glared and they shut up immediately.

'Oh, Danny!' she said, all anger forgotten, and hugged him.

'I... think thats a yes, eh?' and everyone cheered once again, some even wolf-whistling.

'Danny? Can I ask you something?' she said, looking up at him.

'Well, didn't give me much choice there, but, yeah, shoot.'

'How on earth did you become a CSI if you didn't know any of those things?'

He glared at her and said,

'Shut up and let me kiss you.'

* * *

**Don't worry, my email's fixed now! So send me all the reveiws you like. Although, knowing you lot, I only get about 2/3 every time I update.**

**:'(**

**Almost forgot the quote! Musn't do that, eh?**

_(Stella gets a buzz while she's with Hawkes in the examination room.)_  
**Stella**: Oh Dispatch! Oh I get a feeling it's going to be a very busy day.  
**Hawkes**: Mmmhmmm  
**Stella**: Wanna switch jobs?  
**Hawkes**: Oh! Yeah, sure. _(he picks up a handsaw)_ You'll be cutting off that guy's right arm. And left leg, _(he smiles at her)_  
**Stella**: Hmm _(she smiles and pats his cheek)_ I'm leaving now.

**Clever move!**

**One more chapter and this will be finito. Then you will get a shockwave of oneshots and I'm also planning on writing a story about what they DON'T do on the show, hint: BLOOPERS! Yes, it will even include that funny little 'BLOOP' sound at the end of each cut.**

**Also, I am planning on writing another story where our favourite gang travel around the world. Each place will be the sequel to the last one.**

**Just thought I'd give you a little newsflash. **


	6. Thanks, Danny

**Right - o! On with the finale! I thought I'd better clean this up before I continue with CSI NY Exposed. Here, they burst spontaneosly, so sorry if it spoils it...**

**Bold - Danny**

_Italics - Lindsay_

**_Bold Italics - Yep, you guessed it, both_**

Normal - Well, normal, doy!

* * *

Lindsay walked out into the car park. Today had been busy and her feet ached. She longed for a bath but her car was in the garage because she had overworked the brakes (again) and needed repairing (again)

She was stopped in her tracks by a warm familiar hand on her shoulder. Smiling, she turned around to be faced by Danny's chest.

She looked up.

'Wow, Montana. You look exhausted.'

'I am. That killer was smart, although we were smarter, but Mac made us work to the bone.' she said, sighing.

'Do you want a ride home on my bike?'

'Danny, you're the best, yes, that would be great!' she said, hugging him.

Music burst out once again and this time it was a very well known tune.

_I call you  
__When I need you  
__My hearts on fire  
You come to me, come to me, wild and wild  
You come to me, give me everything I need..._

_Wow, that's really true, _Lindsay thought

_Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak the language of love like you know what it means  
And it cant be wrong,  
__Take my heart and make it strong, baby..._

She burst into the chorus just as all the lights on the wall lit up, lighting up her face with the orangle, artificial light.

_You're simply the best,  
__Better than all the rest,  
Better than anyone,  
Anyone I've ever met!_

Im stuck on your heart,  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart,  
Baby I would rather be dead

_Well, maybe not that drastic..._

Danny too joined in. After he had found out he could sing, he had used his ability to the best. (No pun)

**In your heart I see the start of every night and every day  
In your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place...**

You're simply the best  
Better than all the rest,  
Better than anyone,  
Anyone I've ever met!

I'm stuck on your heart,  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart,  
Baby I would rather be dead...

They both grinned from ear to ear, as they got ready to sing together.

**_Each time you leave me I start losing control,  
You're walking away with my heart and my soul,  
I can feel you even when I'm alone,  
oh baby dont let go!  
_**

As the instrumental came on, to their very great surprise, the entire team filed out into an organised formation, and started clicking in time with the music. They were all beaming.

**_Your the best,  
Better than all the rest,  
_****_Better than anyone,  
Anyone I've ever met!_**

I'm stuck on your heart,  
I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart,  
Baby I would rather be dead...

Ooh you're the best!  


At that exact moment, huge fireworks exploded out ofthe edge of the carpark, one after another, creating a beutiful scen in the sky (and an almighty noise).

'I... think I'll take that as a 'Yes'.' Danny said, and reached down to kiss her, as the team all went: 'Aaaaah...'

* * *

**As I reckon you'll do. Rather cheesy way to end the story, but hey.**

**Here's your quote.**

**Lindsay**: Definitly, could have gone through the love handles.(_Smiles and pinches his stomach_)  
**Danny**: That's too low, wise ass.

**I couldn't find anything good enough! I'm sorry, I let you down, but at least it's a D&L scene? I thought it was cute...  
**


End file.
